Don't Leave! Just a Dream
by DonutZ DemonZ
Summary: Erza breaks up with Natsu, Natsu goes to the first person who could help, Mirajane. What will they have in store for us? Read to find out! A one-shot for NATZA


**Heyo, a one-shot for September. Not related to my next guild fanfic. NOW START THE READING!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN JUST A DREAM.**

 _Mid Dawn, The River.._

"I'm sorry.." Erza said with her hair covering her eyes

"..Erza..?" Natsu stared wide eyed at the woman before him

"I-I thought...no..I knew that our relationship was too good to be perfect Natsu.. Here I thought I could handle you..but I guess I was wrong.." Erza replied

"Wait..! Erza, why..?!" Natsu asked, now crying

"I'm sorry Natsu... _Sayonara_ " Erza turned and leave, not wanting to show her tears

Natsu tried desperately, reaching out to her, although she was close, Erza was far from being in Natsu's reach.. even though he cared, he didn't feel like moving. He felt like a lifeless form waiting for a soul..

 _Erza, In The Guild_

Erza opened the guild doors as quietly as she can. She could feel people staring at her, but right now she didn't care. Only four words remained in her mind..I have to leave.. As she went to the second floor, she took the mission which looked like it would take some time to complete. As she went down, Mira asked her what was going on, Erza was not in the mood..she left without a single word..

Mission:

S-Class Mission

Creature lies in the depths of Adlacia. Magic unknown, destroyed half the city in 30 seconds.

Reward: 4.500.000 Jewels

 _2 days later.._

Natsu walked into the guild. He didn't think about anything. Once he sat down on the counter, Mira asked if anything was wrong. Laxus eavesdropping on their conversation from the second floor.

"Hey Natsu, is anything wrong?" Mira asked worriedly

"...Yea. Hey Mira, can I talk to you for a second in private..?" Natsu asked his voice failing to hide his depression. Mira nodded with a stern look. She led him to the back of the guild. Once Natsu was there, he fell to his knees and started to cry. Mira had never seen Natsu cry since Lisanna's death.

"H-hey Natsu..! ...Do you want to tell me what happened..?" Mira asked

"...Erza broke up with me..." Natsu mumbled still tearing up. Mira gasped, she didn't think it could happen..so quickly too.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"There actually is somehing I want to do. And you're the perfect person." Natsu smiled wiping away excess tears. He went to Mira's house and discussed his plan, Mira following suit.

Natsu's Plan:

"Mira, since you're a really good singer, I think you're about the only one I can rely on other than Erza in the guild. Okay here's the plan.."

"I wanted to sing a song to Erza, about how much I really care about her.. Don't worry! I'll write all the lyrics and do the music, I jsut need you to have someone man the bar while we're gone, put up flyers about a 'concert' we're having once Erza comes back, and of course, memorise the lyrics. How long did you say Erza'll be gone?"

"Umm, about 2 weeks. You're plan is perfect! I can help with all of that." Mira smiled

"Thanks a lot! 2 weeks is plenty of time." Natsu said pumped up, literally forgetting that Erza broke up with him 30 minutes ago.

 _1 week later.._

"Okay, I've put up the flyers, all I need is for Natsu to finish the lyrics.." Mira talked to herself while looking at one of the flyers

Flyer:

Concert at Fairy Tail guild hall in memory of Erza's return! If any Fairy Tail members don't come, I Mirajane will make good use of you at hell.. So be there!

When: Erza's Arrival (1 week from now) 4:30 pm

Where: Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Who: Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel

"Oh, Natsu told me to go to his place at 2:30.. Oh no! It's 2:27! I have to go!" Mira ran out the guild

Natsu's Cottage

"Okay, Mira should be here any minute now.. I've already finished the lyrics and the music." Okay time for the big day!" Natsu said looking determined

With Erza..

"UGHHH!" Erza screamed in agony, breaking her ankle

'Natsu..I need you...' Erza started to tear up

"No turning back now.." Erza said while requipping into her purgatory armor, "AGGGHHH!" Erza charged at the monster killing it in an instant

 _1 week later_

A person busted through the guild doors, it was a scarlet woman clad in tattered white and blue. She was holding a large tooth covered in jewels. She saw Natsu and didn't bother talking to him. Natsu knew that was Erza even without looking, his hair covered his face and he became silent, momentarily stopping his convo with Mira. Natsu nodded his head slightly at Mira, signaling her to begin the operation.

Natsu was wearing a black polo with his scarf around his neck; white jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was combed into a taper-like hairetyle. Making sure he has the box on his back pocket. Mira on the other hand was wearing a black dress stopping just above her knees, with a white ribbon tied around her waist. It was 4:20, they went to the guild 2 minutes after that, they spent the rest of their time preparing the necessary props.

Erza was walking to the guild, she saw a flyer next to the guild. It was for her, a concert celebrating her arrival. Performing are Mirajane Strauss and _. The person Mira is duetting with is blurred out. She should go to the concert to listen to Mira and find out who this person is. She requipped into her everyday attire, or..armor. She went inside the guild, every wizard was there, she had a reserved spot in the front row, exactly in the middle. She sat down, and two figures came out, one being Mira and the other being Natsu. Erza stared wide-eyed, she knew Mira couldn't play the piano, so she didn't expect Natsu to sing, much less play an instrument.

"Yo, welcome to our concert. I made this because recently Erza and I broke up.. I want to commemorate this song to her to remind her of how much I love her and how I DO care about her." Natsu let out a small smile while looking at Erza for a brief second none of his actions barely showable , "Side note, Natsu did all the work. I'm just duetting with him." Mira said with a small smile.

Natsu sat down behind the piano and Mira got ready.. Natsu started with music and sang the first verse...

[CHORUS: NATSU]

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes,

It was only just a dream.

[MIRAJANE]

So I travel back, down that road.

Will you come back, No one knows.

I realize, it was only just a dream.

[VERSE 1: NATSU]

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.

Number one spot and now you found your a replacement.

I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.

Now you ain't around, baby I can't think.

I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.

Cuz I can still feel it in the air.

I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.

My lover, my life.

My baby, my wife.

You left me, I'm tied.

Cause I knew that it just ain't right.

Erza put her hands in front of her mouth and started to tear up.

[CHORUS: BOTH]

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes,

It was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will you come back, No one knows.

I realize, it was only just a dream.

As soon as Natsu saw Erza crying, he started to tear up, still holding up a smile. Paying attention to the piano.

[VERSE 2: MIRAJANE]

When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.

I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn.

And I just hope you notice your the only one I yearn for.

No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?

Didn't give you all my love,

I guess now I got my payback.

Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.

Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait,

I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.

And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.

But you made a decision that you wanted to move on.

Cuz I was wrong.

[CHORUS: BOTH]

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes,

It was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Will you come back, No one knows.

I realize, it was only just a dream.

[BRIDGE: BOTH]

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

OOOOHHHHHH.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)

And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

All the wizards started to like the song. Levy, Jet, Droy, Lucy, Juvia, even Master Macarov put their hands up.

[CHORUS: BOTH]

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes, (Open my eyes)

It was only just a dream. (Its just a dream)

So I travel back (Travel back, I travel back), down that road.(down that road)

Will you come back, No one knows. (no one knows)

I realize, it was only just a dream. (no no nooo)

Ooooohhh

I was thinkin about you,

Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us,

What we gonna be? Open my eyes, (Open my eyes x2)

It was only just a dream.

Travel back, down that road.

Will you come back, No one knows.

I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream.

Now, Erza thought that how could she have been that dumb to just dump Natsu? He was perfect, just the way he is.. She stood up.

Oh hay.

It was only just a dream.

It was only just a dream.

Naaaahh Ohh~

When they finished, Natsu and Mira stepped forward and bowed, everyone clapping, Erza still in shock. Natsu saw this and smiled, he went down and went in front of Erza. "Hey Erza, do..do you still by any chance still love me?" Natsu whispered hoping for a Yes. Erza just jumped on him and connected her lips with his, never wanting to let go. "Yes Natsu, I still and will always love you..." Erza said leaning her forehead against his. Soon Natsu let go, "Erza will you be my girlfriend?"

"Dummy, I already am.." Natsu connected his lips with hers, while everyone cheered and had a banquet. In the middle of the banquet, Natsu made an announcement, he held his arm out offering Erza to stand. "Erza, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore.." Natsu said his hair covering his face. "...What?" Erza was not expecting this, was this her punishment?

But then Natsu looked up and bended down on one knee. Erza covered her mouth and Natsu spoke, "I want to be more than that.. Erza Scarlet will you marry me?" Natsu asked while opening the black velvet box with a silver ring with sapphires and rubies around it, with a diamond on the top. Erza nodded her head and said yes, at least 10 times before Natsu shut her up with a kiss. Everyone clapped for the newly engaged couple..

 **The End**

 **Thank you all for reading! No shiz to NaLu fans, Lucy is just too cringy.. Sorry. But Rate, Review, and Favorite! Donut DemonZZZ...is out!**


End file.
